


Cake and eat it, too

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jim wants is to have it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and eat it, too

“So how long do you think it’ll take you to get him to agree?”

“Not long, I figure another week will have him in my apartment, then another couple of weeks will have him slipping that ring on my finger. After that, it’s only a matter of time.”

“He pops the question, you say yes, have the huge wedding you’ve always dreamed about, then what?”

“Then I go to work on the old man. I figure I only have another year before he kicks off. Have to make sure his number one son has all the cards sewn up. His share of the estate has to be larger than his brother’s.”

“After that, you can just wait around til he gets shot, being a cop is risky business. You only have one thing standing in your way.”

“What’s that?”

“Sandburg.”

"Him? He's not going to be an issue much longer, I've got no worries there." The tone used was dripping in condensation. The minions surrounding their queen tittered.

Megan growled low in her throat as she listened to the four cheeky bitches in the ladies room discuss so callously one woman’s plans for snaring a husband. And if that last comment was anything to judge, one of the cows in question was the one and only Mindy Roberts, Jim Ellison’s new girlfriend.

Jimbo had been out with this pretty bimbo for about three weeks, but Megan had never actually seen her until two nights ago when she happened to be dining in the same expensive restaurant as her fellow detective and his main squeeze. What she saw shocked the hell out of her. It also piqued her interest, and so she decided to check the chippy out.

Digging through the police database yielded nothing nefarious, nor did international channels. She had to resort to more hands on measures. This explained why Megan was hiding out, on a Saturday afternoon, in a ladies bathroom at the mall. While Jim and Blair were working a late shift, Mindy and her BFFs were shopping with their daddy’s credit cards.

There was only one reason that Jim would ditch his normal ‘type’ of dates to go slumming with Miss Rich Bitch. Of course, this raised all sorts of odd questions that Megan was not really worried about. She knew the answers to them even if Jim didn’t. But, damn the man could be dense about things.

Mindy and her girls, ‘Cindy, Lindy and Bindy’ at first guess, left the ladies room, muttering about a sale in the GAP they wanted to catch before it closed, and Megan breathed a sigh of relief. If she had to listen to any more of their drivel, she would have slit her own wrists. Now it was time to get things moving.

Miss Mindy Roberts was a very wealthy debutant who was about to lose her cash. Daddy’s company was about to go under and he needed some fast capital. Mindy must have decided that Ellison industries was the perfect plum to pick, and since Steven was already married, that left Jim.

“Not on my watch,” muttered the Aussie as she washed her hands and headed out of the room. She had heard enough to know where to go from there, but first she had to discuss a few things with a certain clueless Detective.

o-O-o

Blair sat at his desk, the one he used as Jim's assigned partner when they were both IN the bullpen, and typed up his latest report. It was becoming tedious to try and remember which department he was working for this week.

After the diss fiasco Naomi had gone to bat for Blair against Sid and the publishing contract. She'd won that and then both she and Blair had turned to the University in order to get Blair's reputation back. Again they won, but Blair didn't go back to those hallowed halls - he'd been too disillusioned by how harshly they had treated him and then how harshly they'd had to deal with them in turn. Naomi, bless her heart, had understood. Loud and clear. So she supported him fully when he had taken the badge.

He had done so well, and his former credentials being such as they were, Blair shot up to detective quickly and was soon making the rounds. Whenever his dizzying intellect was needed, he was gone. Most of the time if he was borrowed, Jim went with him. But sometimes they got split up. During those few times, Megan stepped in as interim Guide until Blair could get things back on track.

This week, he was in Burglary and Jim couldn’t come with him. So he had missed his partner, passing him in the early mornings when Jim was going in to work and Blair was coming home, passing him in the afternoon when Jim was headed out on a date with his latest girl, what’s her name. Mary? Martha? Mindy, that was it… Mindy. Not his usual flavor, Blair had to admit.

He squinted at the screen of his computer to see if he had missed anything, not noticing Megan as she stalked across the room towards him. When he did look up, she was there and he stifled the urge to squeal. She grinned at him like a maniac and he laughed. “Ok, lady, what’s got you grinning like a loon?”

“Care for a coffee break, Mate?” she asked sunnily. Blair stared at her a moment, slightly bemused. It wasn’t that Megan wasn’t a naturally fun person to be around. It was just that, often Blair made do with the coffee in the break-room. But something in Megan’s eyes, the way they kept darting towards Jim’s empty desk, told him that she wanted a more ‘private’ conversation with him. This didn’t look good.

After sticking his report into his out box for later, he and Megan headed off for the nearest café, sitting in the veranda to enjoy one of Cascade’s finer days. Sipping his coffee, he waited for the Australian to start with whatever it was that was on her mind. When she had looked around for the third time to see if anyone was listening, Blair patiently drummed along the table top to catch her attention.

“Megan, give. It’s not like you to be so cautious, and you are acting as if Jim is going to—“ he broke off suddenly, “This is about Jim isn’t it?”

Megan sighed, “Yeah, Sandy. Um… have you ever met Mindy?”

Blair blinked, “Um… well, no. But then I’ve been really busy.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. Blair, I… I did something that Jim might not be happy with me for.”

Blair chuckled, “What did you do, run her through the Police database to see if she had a record?”

Megan blushed. “Um, well…”

“And found out she doesn’t have a record, does she?” Blair sat back in his seat, sipping his coffee and watching his friend.

“You already tried that, didn’t you!” Megan accused. Blair grinned.

“I’ve been doing that since Lila. Simon used to help me, then when I became a cop, I started doing it myself. Hell, Jim started doing that for me after Iris.” Blair sipped his coffee. “So, now tell me what has you in such a tizzy that you felt the need to stick your nose in my partner’s business?”

“Did you know about her father’s company?” asked Megan smugly. Blair rolled his eyes.

“Who hasn’t heard of Roberts Investments? I also know that Jason Roberts is hard up for cash after a few of his business holdings went belly up before he could get out from underneath them.” Blair smiled.

“So when I tell you that Mindy and her gal pals were overheard discussing the future of Mr. James Ellison, that Miss Mindy Roberts is hoping to hook him into marrying her so that she can get his money, this does not bother you? You are not surprised?” Megan smirked. Blair snorted.

“If Mindy thinks she’s going to get Jim Ellison to marry her, I say more power to her.” He leaned forward, dropping his voice into a conspiratorial level, “Jim is not going to marry again, of that fact I am certain. He did that once it went very badly and he swore to himself never to try it again.”

"Never?" Megan hissed incredulously.

"Not marriage. Jim might commit to another person for life, but he's vowed never to marry again and you know Jim and his word."

Megan sat back with a smirk. Oh yeah, this was good, she was back in control thanks to Blair's little verbal slip, just the way she liked it.

"Person?" She asked coyly and Blair blushed. Yep, she had him. She knew how he felt about his partner, she'd known for a long time and never said anything but that was about to change.

"So I take it that means you know he's not always walked the straight and narrow hmmm?" Blair didn't say anything and Megan huffed with exasperation, "Jeez, when are you going to admit your feelings for Jim, Sandy? It's obvious to anyone with half a brain how you feel about the man. Why don't you come out and come out to him?"

Blair sighed and glanced away, mumbling something under his breath. Megan leaned in a bit closer, “What was that, didn’t get ya there?”

Exasperated, Blair bit out, “I’m not his type,” and instantly fell silent again. Megan blinked.

Blair sighed and smiled wryly. "And besides, what would be the point to that Megan? After five years together he would have found some way to show his interest wouldn't he? Don't kid yourself that he doesn't know my proclivities either, he is a Sentinel after all - the scents alone would be like billboards to him."

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She reached over and laid a hand gently on his arm, “Oh Sandy…”

He jerked back quickly enough, “It’s no big deal, Megs. Jim and I, we’re good friends. And no matter what, I won’t break that friendship.”

"But friendship isn't all that you want." Megan relaxed back in her seat, checked her watch and came to a decision. Blair needed to learn a little something about his partner. “So, do you know if Jim happens to be going out with Mindy tonight?”

Blair shrugged, “Said he had reservations at ‘The Swan’ restaurant, 7pm tonight.”

Megan grimaced, that didn’t leave her a lot of time. She stood and gestured for Blair to do likewise, pulling on her jacket and shifting her hair. “Fine, I’ll come by tonight about 6:30. Knowing Jim, he’ll leave early to pick her up before they get there.”

Blair grasped her elbow and swung her back to look at him, “What are you up to, Megan?”

Megan grinned, “Just a little stake-out, Mate. Trust me.”

Blair waited a beat before releasing her arm. “Jim once thought those were the two scariest words in the English language coming from me… I’m beginning to get a funny feeling.”

Megan laughed lightly as she walked away from the café. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

o-O-o

When Megan knocked on the door to #307 later that night, she was surprised to find Blair answering it in his underwear, a button up shirt half done up and his hair a wild mess. She stepped in carefully, looking him up and down with suspicion.

“What gives, Sandy? Since when did ‘The Swan’ start allowing patrons to come in half naked?”

Blair sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, clearly agitated about something. “About five minutes ago, I get this call. It’s from a realtor, asking when Jim wants to put the loft on the market.”

Megan’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “He wouldn’t!”

Blair flinched, “I don’t think he would. Not without telling me.”

Megan began to pace as much as her high priced dress for the night would allow her. Her heels clicked the floor methodically as she attempted to sort out this latest turn of events. Glancing up on one pass, she saw that Blair was still standing by the door, his face a mask of confusion.

Skidding to a halt, she slapped right fist into left palm and got Blair’s attention. “Chop chop, Blair. Get your knickers straight, slap on some daks and let’s get a move on, right?”

Blair blinked, didn’t even think about asking what the hell ‘Daks’ were, and went into his room to dress. Megan picked up the phone and called the restaurant. She wanted to be sure her plan went off without a hitch. Blair needed help, or he was going to have a nervous breakdown, or worse…

o-O-o

At the restaurant, Megan spoke o the Maître D, a very good friend of hers, and they were seated at a specific table. The host tutted as he moved around the table, smoothing the cloth and pulling out a chair for Megan. “My dear, this is the worst table to seat you and your lovely companion at tonight. Why you specifically asked for this table is beyond me.”

Megan grinned at Blair as Marcos fretted and fussed over them. She reached out and snagged her friend’s arm, “Marcos, remember the police officer I told you about? The one who’s girlfriend I am tailing?”

“Ah yes, the one with the pouty lips and come hither eyes, I remember.” Marcos’ voice held a note of disdain. Megan smirked while Blair sipped from his glass of water to cover his on mirth.

“Yes, well, they are here tonight. And my companion and I are here to keep an eye on the lady. Are they here yet?” Megan asked innocently. Marcos nodded and discreetly pointed over her left shoulder where Jim and Mindy sat across from each other at their own table, five couples between them and kitchen noise from the nearby doorway covering much from the Sentinel who had his back to his friends.

Blair followed Marcos’ gesture, glancing over Megan’s shoulder and caught a glimpse of long dark hair and bright blue eyes. The curliness of the brown locks had him looking a bit more, down the torso to the shapely legs, one of which jutted out from under the table as the body leaned over onto Jim’s side, one hand out and stroking up the muscular arm.

Mindy Roberts tossed her chestnut curls over one delicately pale shoulder, exposing her neck and face to the lights from the nearby chandeliers. Her vivid blue eyes set within her elfin features twinkled as she smiled at something that Jim had said, flashing perfectly straight teeth. Blair nearly choked on his water.

“She… she’s…”

"A very stacked and feminine version of you, mate? Yep." Blair spluttered and Megan continued, "Well not that many would see it. Again you need more than half a brain to make some of the leaps."

“No way that could be,” Blair sputtered, his eyes firmly fixed on his rival. “Oh gods this makes a sick sort of… well it’s just sort of sick, isn’t it?”

Megan turned away from the couple, watching Blair watching them. “Blair, it tells me that he’s compensating for something he thinks he can’t have.”

Blair looked back at her, “What? No! Jim knows better than that, his senses—“

“To hell with his senses, what about his upbringing? What about your past with him? What about his career?” Megan snarled softly. “Blair, Jim was raised that being gay was wrong, there was no such thing as Bi. He watched you go out with every goddess under the sun, night after night. And if word got out that he was interested in his very MALE partner, it would take a long while for the guys at the station to understand, don’t you think?”

Blair stared back at her, his eyes filled with misery. He nodded slowly, understanding, conceding, despairing. He looked away after a moment and caught sight of Mindy with Jim again. “He wants normal. Mindy is everything he finds attractive in me, wrapped up in a woman.”

Megan gazed sadly back at him. “So what are you going to do about it, Sandy?”

Blair stood, tossing his napkin back on the table, and stared back down at his friend. “I’m going to be the good guy, and let him have her.”

Megan sat stunned as Blair turned and left the restaurant without a look back.

o-O-o

Jim strolled into the loft, noting the absence of his partner and Guide, and shrugged as he hung up his coat. He sighed and scrubbed his face as he turned on the light over the kitchen island. A white piece of paper caught his eye and he opened it to scan the crisp writing.

‘Jim,

Mindy’s realtor called to set up an appointment to walk the loft. Don’t let her sell it for more than half a mill, man. You know it’s worth it. I’ll pick up the rest of my stuff later, just have the moving service box up what you don’t want to keep and give me a call on the cell phone so I can pick them up.

Nice to have lived here, would have been nice to have a bit more notice, but… this IS your place, you have every right to do whatever you want with it. Be sure to let me know when the big day is and everything.

Later, My Brother.’

Jim glared at the paper. Realtor? Packing? Notice? Big DAY? “What the hell?”

He strode purposefully into the bedroom under the loft, the French doors closed against casual glances. He opened them and scanned the room briefly. Clothing gone, laptop missing, journals and favorite books suspiciously absent. “No.”

He turned and marched into the bathroom, snapping on the lights as he searched for his guide’s things. Missing, all missing. No trace of his long haired friend. He spun and left the bathroom, rushing to the kitchen to find that every trace was gone there too. Only thing left were artifacts and knick knacks that were difficult to pack and take away in the middle of the night.

“Son of a bitch!”

It was a joke, had to be. A poorly played joke, but there was no way that Sandburg was… gone. It didn’t make sense. They had been doing well over the last few weeks, nothing to come between them as friends and partners. No arguments or misunderstandings.

Blair had been working a lot of hours in other departments. Maybe it had something to do with that. But it wasn’t Sandburg’s way to pull a prank like this, leaving such a cryptic note, packing his essentials… moving out on a moment’s notice.

Jim read the note again and focused on a few key words and phrases again. ‘Mindy’s realtor’, since when did Mindy have anything to do with his loft? He had no intentions of selling the loft, it was Blair’s home. Even if there was a thought of selling, Jim would talk it out with Blair first.

‘Let me know when the big day is’… what big day? Did he think Jim was going to… marry? Mindy? Sure she was nice, and she reminded Jim of his guide, but that’s not marrying the woman. It was strange enough meeting such a beautiful woman, with the looks of his Guide and the attitude of strength and power about her. She was perfect to date, to spend time with. But love? Marriage? Hadn’t entered his mind.

Jim sighed and began to shut off the lights. He really didn’t have time to deal with this right now. He was tired, and tomorrow was going to be there before he knew it. He knew he had nothing on his desk, and Blair had just finished his own case down in Burglary yesterday. Tomorrow Jim was going to have a few words with his partner, set some things straight.

Maybe his plan wasn’t working out as well as he had hoped. He was sure that he couldn’t handle that high pitched giggle that Mindy got every time he told a joke. Gods, his head.

o-O-o

With the coming day, the Sentinel walked into the bullpen with a purpose, his eyes fixed on Simon’s office. Sandburg looked up from his desk, saw the distant look in his partner’s eyes, and decided that now was NOT the time to talk to him. Jim knocked once on Simon’s door, waited for an answer, and entered the office. His straight back and stiff nature told all who passed that this was a man on a mission.

Blair sighed as the door shut behind his friend.

o-O-o

Jim shut the door, his back to the world as he faced his captain. Simon looked up, his mouth snapping shut on whatever he was about to say. After a second, Simon tried again. “You need something from me, Detective?”

Jim nodded, “Captain… Simon… I think I’ve been kept away from my partner far too long. It’s been weeks since we worked together and… well, frankly, I’m a little worried that my senses might be suffering for the separation.”

Ok, so maybe pulling the Sentinel card was overdoing it a bit, but Jim was desperate. Simon sat behind his desk, staring him down, daring him to raise his voice in anything like anger or pleading. Jim was about ready to do just about any kind of begging or pleading to get to his partner. Eventually Simon sighed and nodded.

“Ok Jim, I get it. You’re missing your partner. Sure, go ahead, take him with you on the call I just got a few minutes ago. I was going to send Rafe and Brown, but your plates have more room.”

Jim smiled and nodded, turning and leaving the office before Simon could change his mind. He walked over to Blair’s desk, leaning over and catching his friend’s eye. “You busy?”

Blair shook his head, “Nope, just finished filing my latest report. You need me?”

Jim held his tongue before he told his partner just how much he did need him, but only nodded and waved a hand to indicate they should leave now. Blair smiled and grabbed his coat as they headed for the elevator.

o-O-o

Blair leaned back against his side of the truck, watching Jim, waiting for the man to make the first move, speak the first words. ‘Balls in your court, Jimmy boy. Tell me what’s on your mind.’ When Jim didn’t say anything for several minutes, Blair figured he needed a little push. “So, how’ve you been lately?”

Obviously this was not the correct thing to say as Jim’s face tightened in a grimace. Even he realized that things had been strained between them of late. Blair shifted a bit to face the front of the truck, folding his arms and huddling in on himself.

“Senses have been quiet,” Jim replied softly, “I’ve been… um… been using those breathing exercises every night. I sit on the roof of the PD and just… breathe.”

Which explained why Blair hadn’t seen Jim at home having troubles. Well, that and the split shifts they had both been working the last few weeks. Blair smiled secretly behind his jacket as he had tucked his chin in a bit. “I’m glad, Jim.”

They drove a bit longer, each thinking their own thoughts. It’s another five minutes before either of them speaks again, and it’s Jim who asks, “Why did you move out?”

Blair struggled not to sigh. He knew this was going to happen. It’s exactly as he suspected, Jim was clueless as to what his girlfriend was up to. Not wanting an argument, Blair obfuscated. “I thought it would make the pack up of the loft easier for the sale. If I’m there, I’m sort of in the way.”

Jim glared across the cab at Blair, but the younger man knew his little white lie had worked. He had rehearsed his argument all night to be sure his heart would not skip. “What makes you think I want to sell the loft, Chief?”

Blair shut his eyes a moment, holding the beloved nickname to him, storing the memory in his heart. It had been weeks since he had heard that name from Jim’s lips. Finally he felt steady enough to answer his friend. “Well, the call from the realtor was a pretty dead give-away, man.”

Jim slapped a hand on the steering wheel, his anger transmuting into physical expression in that typical gesture. “I have GOT to call Mindy on that. I LIKE my home. It’s something I bought myself.”

“Even more reason for me to slip out, man. Jim if this thing with Mindy is real, she’s going to want you to move in with her. If you won’t do that, then it has to be the other way around.” Blair turned to get good look at Jim. “Think about it. Would you want to hang around if I had a girlfriend want to move in with me? I mean, how would I explain why my partner and friend was still living in the little storage room under the stairs? And Privacy? Sheesh, forget that.”

Jim said nothing about that as he drove to the call. Blair, feeling he had adequately made his point, turned back to the window beside him and watched the world go by. He had nearly fallen into his own version of a zone out when Jim spoke again. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend, Blair.”

Blair swallowed harshly. It was exactly as he had feared. His Sentinel was trying to have it both ways. And that simply didn’t work. “You can’t have it all, Jim. My living somewhere else does not preclude me from being your Guide. I’m still your friend and partner. And I know when to butt out of your life.”

Jim paused, pulling up to the address and turning to look at Blair. “But I like you in my life. It’s nice having you around.”

Blair sighed and then said, "And I will be around man, same as always, I just won't be underfoot." But then as he turned to leave the truck his voice got a little harder and sounded cold, even to his ears. "It's just that you don't get to choose 'all of the above' man. A or B, there is no C."

It had needed to be said, but Blair still felt bad and turned away quickly to avoid seeing the hurt in Jim’s eyes that he was certain he was putting there.

o-O-o

The call was a wash, there was no real crime just a misunderstanding between neighbors. Jim said nothing as they climbed back in the truck. Blair followed his example, leaning against the side of the truck, as far from Jim as possible.

They were just passing the Wingate Hotel, three blocks from the loft, when Jim suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Blair. “Chief, I have no intention of selling the loft, no matter what happens with Mindy. It’s your home and you should be allowed to live there.”

Blair gazed back at him, waiting. Jim wiped a hand over his forehead and sighed. “Sandburg, I just want you to get your ass back home where it belongs, that’s all.” He ducked his head slightly, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks. “The loft is… well I mean, it was supposed to be for your birthday, but… I put your name on half of it.”

Blair blinked, “What? Since when did this happen?”

Jim shrugged, “Since you agreed to be my partner on the job.”

“Since the dissertation fuck up, you mean?” growled the younger detective. Jim grabbed his arm.

“Hey that was just as much my fault as anyone else’s. There was no call for me to go throwing you out of YOUR home. So I made sure that no one could do it again. Not even me.”

Blair sat back stunned. Jim doing something to ensure that his friend, his Guide was secure. So many mixed signals going on, it was enough to make Blair’s head swim. He stared at Jim, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Finally, the silence was too much. So much so that Jim’s next words echoed. “Where are you staying?”

Blair blinked and with an unsteady arm, pointed to the Wingate. Jim followed the arm, stared at the hotel and then chuckled at the irony. He put the truck back into gear and started to drive to the parking lot of the hotel. “We have the rest of the day with nothing going on. Let’s get your stuff and take it home, okay?”

Blair's head was spinning. Maybe he was getting a few signs here that he shouldn't ignore. Cause unless he was reading this entirely wrong, it appeared that Jim did have feelings for him, strong ones. Now all Blair had to do was figure out just how open Jim was to what Jim actually wanted.

Even if he didn't want to want it.

He had tried to back out gracefully, let him have his life back, but Jim wasn't letting him. He seemed to want Blair as a roommate and Mindy as his lover and that just wasn't going to fly. It was either one or the other, not both damnit!

But that Jim seemed to feel the need for both... that told Blair something. Told him that Jim might not have picked up on the signals Blair had thrown his way for so long. Perhaps a board to the head approach was needed.

o-O-o

On the way up to his hotel room, Blair took a moment to think about what was going on here. First, Jim wanted Blair as his partner. Second, he wanted someone to love, so he found Mindy, a tall, vivacious brunette who bore a striking resemblance to Blair himself. Third, Jim had not told Blair that he was in love with Mindy.

Simply put, Jim knew what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure how to get it all and keep it. Meanwhile, Blair was unsure if Jim wasn’t taking certain steps because he was repulsed, nervous, or mistaken in Blair’s feelings. Before he did anything to the man, for the man, he would have to fix this.

As they rode the elevator to his floor, Blair asked a very leading question of his partner. “Jim? What do you think of Bisexuality?”

Jim shrugged, no hesitation in his answer, “Who a man or woman sleeps with is their business. Doesn’t make them a freak or sick. Just means they find human comfort and love on both sides of the gender fence.”

“Not a William Ellison lesson, I take it?” asked the young man. Jim shrugged again.

“Not his business,” he replied. Blair nodded.

“Not the PD’s business either, is it?” He smiled slyly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Jim leaned next to him and grinned. “I don’t believe so.”

Blair nodded and smiled. That took care of two of Megan’s concerns where Jim’s feelings were concerned. As they stepped off the elevator and walked the short distance to Blair’s room, he shook nervously. Time to dispel the third concern.

Opening his door, he walked inside without a word, knowing that Jim was right behind him. He glanced at the large mirror that showed the door behind him and his partner. Just as Jim made it fully into the room, Blair made his move, Turning around, he slammed the door shut and pushed Jim against it, pressing his body flush against the Sentinel.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Blair claimed the lips of his friend. At first he thought he had made a mistake as Jim stiffened in his arms. But his fear was quickly replaced with delight as Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, holding him as possessively as Blair held him.

The kiss went from closed mouthed to hungry as each man fought for domination. After having the presence of mind to lock the door behind Jim, he pulled on the other man’s jacket, dragging him towards the bed, pulling his clothes from him as they danced across the room.

Sometime during the exchange, both of them became naked, falling to the bed in a tangle of arms, legs, hands and bodies. Kissing licking, sucking caressing each other until Jim leaned up on his hands, holding himself above Blair, staring down at him with love.

“I’ve gone about this all wrong, haven’t I?” asked the big man. Blair snaked a hand up to cover his love’s lips, shushing him effectively before pulling him back down for more hot kisses. Then when they were forced to part in order to catch their breath, Blair teased his soon to be lover.

Lifting up and whispering seductively into Jim's ear Blair said, "Jim, the day you don't make things more complicated than they have to be is the day I will worry."

Jim laughed and then gasped as Blair did something incredible with his tongue to the very ear he had just whispered into. Mock growling he pounced in return and they were off.

Their loving was soft, exploration being their major mission in this session. Jim came first, exploding in Blair’s hands. Blair followed soon after, his cock sliding between Jim’s sweat slick thighs. They collapsed on the sheets of the bed both of them breathing heavily. Eventually Blair pulled himself out of the bed long enough to wash up and bring a warm cloth to clean Jim. Then they snuggled together under the covers.

Jim fell asleep first, his arms locked around Blair’s waist, his head lying on crisp curls. Blair stayed awake a bit longer stroking his friend and lover's short hair and wondered. He was hoping this meant Jim's choice had been made, finally and irrevocably, regardless of what his past actions and assumptions had been based on.

o-O-o

Jim woke up, still in Blair’s arms, his head pillowed on the younger man’s shoulder. He sighed as his perfect sensory memories showed him the last hour’s events. He had gotten it all wrong. In trying to find someone to fill his bed and make him forget the unattainable, he had failed to notice his own Guide’s longing for him.

Gods, he was an ass.

Gently extracting himself from his lover’s grip— and wasn’t that a pleasant thought—Jim slipped from the bed and took a quick shower. Coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stopped for a moment to stare at the vision lounging on the bed, his soft curly hair falling over his bright blue eyes. Blair was awake.

“Hey Chief,” he called softly. Blair’s entire face softened in a gigantic smile.

“Man, I missed that.” He sat up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Jim came to sit next to him, tucking a few curls behind his ear to get a better look at his bright smile.

“I missed you.” Jim murmured as he kissed Blair’s ear. The younger man shuddered.

“I’ve been here the whole time, man. I just thought you didn't want me.” Blair reached out and lazily traced patterns on the Sentinel’s skin. Jim hissed as talented fingers found one of his hot spots. He snagged the fingers, bringing the hand up to his lips to press light kisses against the palm.

“I wanted Chief, I just never thought I could have you. Come home?” he asked. Blair smiled up at him.

“Of course, Jim. Anything you want.” Blair smiled before he headed for the shower.

o-O-o

Blair was just putting his tea away when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jim with his hands full of boxes, he walked over to open the door for the man, turning his back instantly and heading back to his work. He missed the entrance of the tall, leggy Brunette with the Gucci bag and the Prada pumps.

“Jimmy, Sweetie, I’m here for you to take me to the movies!” Blair spun around to face his nemesis. Mindy skidded to a halt, turning to stare at him. “You!”

“Hello Mindy, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Blair walked over, hand extended in greeting. Mindy glared at him blatantly. Blair dropped his hand, wiping it on the leg of his jeans.

“I thought you had moved out,” she snarled coldly. Blair blinked, he had only left the night before. How the hell could she know about his moving out? He was about to say something when a voice from behind him beat him to the punch.

“Now just how would you know that? And just what did you have to do with this, Mindy?” asked Jim as he strolled in the door, two boxes in his arms. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he still had the glow about him that only a well satisfied man had. Blair turned and took the boxes, carrying them to his room and leaving the two alone to talk things out.

The conversation between the two was short. Blair didn't think it would take that long, it really wasn't a difficult concept for even someone like Mindy to grasp. However, his eyebrows did rise when he heard her scream at Jim, "How dare you? Do you know who I am?" There was a small pause as Jim said something and then Mindy was yelling again, "Where do you get off calling me that you... you... FREAK!"

A quick patter of footsteps and then the slamming of the door to punctuate her anger indicated that Mindy had left the building. Blair slipped out of his room, his ‘old’ room, and walked over to Jim’s side. Jim smiled goofily.

"What on earth did you say to her to make her react like that at the end?" Blair asked Jim.

Jim's goofy grin transformed into a slightly evil smirk. "Told her that Daddy’s money might be able to give her your nose, but not your heart. I think she’s been having you watched for a while now, just so that she could do whatever it took to get between us.” Jim turned and wrapped his arms around Blair. "Too bad for her that it wasn't needed, I was already doing a good job of it all on my own out of ignorance."

“We're together now, and nothing else is going to get in our way, I won't let it." Blair leaned back again far enough to see Jim's face and said passionately, "I love you and I am not letting you go again, not for anything."

Jim looked down at Blair, his eyes shining. “You love me?”

Blair nodded.

Jim smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
